Story Of DSR3 Part 2
by SiswyELF
Summary: @siswyELF9


**[FF] Story Of DSR3 PART 2**

dsr3_Official

Author :Rae SunHee ( SiswyELF)

Genre:Comedy, Romance

Cast: ALL MEMBER DSR3Difi,Wywy,Rieta,Ryn,Rynti & ALL MEMBER THE Girls[fiction]Feby,Melly,Silvia,Dewi

Other cast:Niniv, Hendra, Man, EL , Ryan, Della

Note: Saya benar benar minta maaf kalau Di part 1 Cerita nya pendek. Jadi di Part ini saya berusaha buat lebih panjang lagi, supaya tidak mengecewakan Readers nanti nya. DAN WAJIB COMMENT. And sorry kalau kepanjangan , dan kalau kpendekan jeongmal mianhae ne,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Happy Reading~

*Ryn P.O.V*

"KALIAN CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN"Ucap Rieta emosi karena Ryn di dorong oleh Feby hingga Ryn jatuh ke Lantai.

"What ? Pergi"Ucap Melly.

"Aniyo, kalian tidak usah pergi dari sini. BIAR KAMI YANG PERGI"Ucap Difi dan setelah itu 'DSR3' Pun meninggalkan 'The Girls'

_Ryn P.O.V END

*EL P.O.V*

Setelah cukup lama pergi ke New York dan bersekolah di sana. Kini aku sudah berada di Indonesia.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu di Sekolah besok Ryn"Ucapku. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahu kanan ku aku pun menoleh. "Ryn,, Nuguya ? Yeojachingu mu ?"Ucap Man teman El dari New York tetapi dia bisa berbahasa Indonesia karena Man dulu juga tinggal di Indonesia.

"Ahh,, Kau.. Ne,, Yeojachinguku. Oh, ya besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah. Sekolah kita sama"Ucapku pada nya.

"Ne"Ucapnya.

_EL P.O.V END

*DORM DSR3*

"Tumben sekali kalian sudah bangun, biasa nya aku yang bangun duluan"Ucap Difi.

"Hahahaha,, Iya Eonni. Kita lagi senang karena ada 2 anak baru di sekolah kita, Namja lagi"Ucap Wywy.

"Ne,, Saeng semoga Namja itu Tampan yaa"Ucap Ryn sambil membayang-bayangkan gimana wajah Namja itu nanti.

"Kalau Namja itu El. Bagaimana ?"Ucap Wywy.

"YAK,, kau ini. Tapi semoga saja lah.. Hehehe"Ucap Ryn.

"CEPATLAH BERSIAP-SIAP JANGAN BANYAK NGOBROL"Ucap sang Leader, Rieta.

"Hahahaha.. Iyaa Eonni"Ucap Ryn,Wywy,Difi,dan Rynti bersamaan

_DORM DSR3 END

*SCHOOL*

"Wahh itu anak baru nya"Ucap Ryn.

"Hyy,, Chagi"Ucap Ryan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Ryn.

"HEY, Ngapain kau di sini cepat pergi"Usir Ryn.

"Baiklah aku pergi"Ucap Ryan.

"Ya,, sudah sana Cepat Pergi !"Usir Ryn. Ryan pun pergi meninggalkan Ryn dan Member DSR3 lain nya. Tiba-tiba,

"Ryn.. Anak Baru nya itu beneran El"Ucap Difi. "i.. iyaa aku tidak percaya El akan kembali ke Sini lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, tetapi aku juga senang karena dia kembali ke sini"Ucap Ryn.

"iyaa Ryn. Eh, Ryn namja yang ada di sebelah El itu Nuguya ?"Ucap Wywy.

"Waeyo ? Kau sukaa yaa"Ucap Ryn.

"Ahh,, Aniyo Ryn"Ucap Wywy. Ketika Siswa Siswi mudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing,, Tiba-tiba El melihat Ryn dan langsung mendatangi Ryn, dan Man hanya mengikuti El dari belakang.

"Ryn !"Panggil El. "El.."Ucap Ryn. "Wahh,, Kalian sangat cocok.. Kalian masih Pacaran kan ?"Ucap Rieta. "Rieta jangan bicara begitu,, mana mungkin kami _"Belum sempat Ryn menjawab itu, Tiba-Tiba. "IYAA.. Kami masih pacaran."Ucap El langsung menjawab. "El,, Apa ka... Kau masih mencintaiku ?"Ucap Ryn Terbata-bata. "Tentu Saja Chagi"Ucap El dan langsung menggandeng lengan Ryn. "Hey El kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan ku dengan mereka"Ucap Man tiba-tiba yang dari tadi merasa di cuekkin. "Ahh.. Iyaa.. Aku lupa"Ucap El. "Teman-teman ini temanku nama nya Man.. Dia dari New York,, tetapi dia bisa berbahasa Indonesia karena dia dulu pernah tinggal di Indonesia"Ucap El.

_EL P.O.V END

*MAN P.O.V*

"Iyaa.. Saya pernah tinggal di sini. Kalau saya boleh tahu nama kalian siapa ?"Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Haii,, Aku Difi, Aku Wywy, Aku Rieta Leader di DSR3, Aku Ryn.. YeojaChingu El, dan aku Rynti. Kami semua adalah DSR3. Kami senang bertemu dengan kalian"Ucap mereka Kompak. "Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian"Ucapku.

"Kajja.. Kita ke kelas"Ucap El.

_Man P.O.V END

*ClassRoom*

"Man,, hmm.. Menurutku dia tampan juga.. Ku rasa aku suka padanya.. Aghhh tidak tidak tidak ... Shireo!"Batin Wywy dalam Hati.

"Ryn,, habis pulang sekolah kita Jalan-Jalan yukk"Ajak El kepada Ryn.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu,, aku masih kangen dengan mu"Ucap Ryn sambil menyenderkan bahu nya di bahu El.

"Iyaa.. Chagi. Lagian Oppa juga masih kangen dengan mu"Ucap El.

"Ryn,, sebaik nya kita semua pindah tempat duduk saja ya. Bagaimana ? Setuju tidak ?"Ucap Rieta. "Emang, kenapa ? Karena El duduk di tempat mu terus.. Kalau begitu,, aku setuju saja kok"Ucap Ryn.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, Ryn duduk dengan El, aku dengan Della, Difi dengan Ranti , dan Wywy dengan Man"Ucap Rieta.

"Hah ? Aku dengan Man.. Kok aku dengan Namja sih"Ucap Wywy.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau denganku ?"Tanya Man.

"Bu.. Bu.. Bukan.. Be.. Begitu tapi .." Belum sempat Wywy menjawab pertanyaan Man. El berbicara "Aku tau.. Karena kau suka dengan Man kan. Kalau begitu kalian pacaran saja. Sepertinya dia suka padamu "Ucap El.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan itu benar. Sejak ku lihat dia pertama kali tadi,, aku suka padanya. Tapi Kenapa El bilang begitu sih ? Itu juga membuatku malu "Batin Man. "Dasar NamjaChingu Ryn, Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku suka pada Man"Batin Wywy. "Hey,, Ayo Jawab ! Kalian sedang memikirkan apa sih. Jawab gitu saja susah"Ucap El.

"Shi.." Wywy mau menjawab tapi El sudah berbicara duluan. "Baiklah baiklah,, Ne.. aku mau" Ucap Man.

"Nah gitu dong" Balas El.

_classroom end

*Halaman sekolah*

"Haii haii,,, apa kabar nihhh ?" Ucap seorang namja & yeoja menghampiri DSR3+El+man.

"Baik kok.. Hey,, kok kami jarang melihat kalian ada di sekolah ini yaa" Ucap Rynti. "Ya iya lah,, kami dulu emang sekolah di sini tapi kami pindah sekolah karena The Girls selalu mengganggu kami teruss. Dan kami pindah ke sini lagi deh"Ucap mereka.

"Ohh.. Hmm,, nama kalian siapa?"Ucap Difi.

"Aku Niniv" Ucap seorang yeoja itu, Niniv.

"Aku Hendra,, NamjaChingu Niniv. Kalau kalian siapa?" Ucap namja itu, Hendra.

"Ohh jadi kalian itu pacaran.."Ucap Ryn.

"iyaaa.. Hey,,, cepat perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" Ucap Hedra.

" Aku Difi, aku Wywy, Aku Rieta, Aku Ryn, dan Aku Rynti. HANA DUL SET.. We Are DSR3.. Senang bertemu dengan Kalian ^^" Ucap DSR3 riang.

"Aku jugaa.. kalau namja itu siapa nama nya" Ucap Niniv

"Aku Man namjachingu Wywy, dan Aku El namjachingu Ryn.. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap El dan Man.

"Ok,, sampai bertemu besok" Ucap Niniv

Saat Niniv dan Hendra mau pergi,, Tiba tiba The Girls dan Ryan datang.

"Eittzzz,, jangan pergi dulu Yeoja Jelek " Ucap Feby The Girls.

"Heyy,, apa urusan nya dengan mu" Ucap Niniv sambil mendorong Feby.

"Chagii,, Gwenchana ?" Ucap Ryan langsung membantu Feby bangkit.

"iyaaa Chagi gwenchana"Ucap Feby.

"Cihh,, Dekat dekatin aku. Diaa sendiri sudah punya yeojachingu, Namja macam apa kau" Batin Ryn.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini"Ucap El.

"ihhh,, enak ajaaa.. Kami tidak akan pergi.. kami ingin mengajak KALIAN SEMUA jalan-jalan ke mall" Ucap Melly.

"Hmm,, Baiklah kami semuaaaa IKUT"Ucap Ryn.

"Iyaaa,, masaa ke Mall kami tidak mau. pasti mau lah" ucap Niniv

"Niniv"Tegur Difi pada Niniv.

"TAPI ada SYARAT nya loh.. mau tidak" Ucap Dewi.

"Pasti mau lah.. apa syarat nya"Ucap Niniv.

"Syaratnya 2 namjachingu dari kalian serahkan pada kami,, maksudnya tukar pasangan gitu... oh, ya karena The Girls yang punya NamjaChingu Cuma Feby. Jadi kalian ambil Ryan. Dan pasangan kalian,, serahkan pada kami. Tenang saja tidak akan kami apa apa kan kok"Ucap Feby

"SHIREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO" Jawab Dsr3, niniv, el, man , dan hendra.

"Kalau jalan nya ke SEOUL. BAGAIMANA? Hmm.. " Ucap Silvia.

"Hah... Korsel,,, aku mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aku mauu" Ucap wywy.

"Heyy,, wywy kau mau pasangan mu di ambil sama mereka" Ucap Difi.

"Terserah. Pasangan kita Cuma di ajak jalan saja.. apa salah nya" Ucap Wywy.

"Jadii kau mau ikut" Ucap Ryn.

"andwae chagi.. jebal.." Ucap Man

"Ne,, Aku tidak ikut" Ucap Wywy dan langsung pergi.

"Chagi, kau mau kemana?" Ucap Man tapi tidak di sahut oleh Wywy.

"Baiklah mungkin lain kali saja. Kajja Ryan pergi" Ucap Feby.

The Girls dan Ryan pun pergi.

"Man El Dsr3, Niniv dn Hendra, Ppali kitaa kejar diaa, aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Kalian tau sendiri kan,, Wywy begitu mencintai Korea dan apapun akan dia lakukan, dan kita telah membuat nya kecewa. Aku benar-benar takut kalau terjadi seseuatu padanya" Ucap Rynti menjelaskan. " hmm,, iyaa, aku juga takut kalauu hak itu beneran terjadi. Kajja kejar dia" Ucap NINIV.

Dan setelah mereka mengejar Wywy, mereka tidak menemukan nya. Tiba-tiba...

"Heyy,, itu apa.. kok banyak orang sih.. apa jangan jangan.. ahh tidak kita lihat dulu. Kajja ppali.." Ucap Ryn.

Mereka akhir nya sampai dan betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat yang terbaring lemas di pinggir jalan raya itu adalah Wywy.

"Hiksss,, HiksssHikss Hikssss... Huaaaaa Kenapa bisa seperti ini.. maafkan kami.. aku janji kita akan pergi ke korea tapi bangunlah dulu wywy,,,, hiks hikss..." Tangis Dsr3.

TBC... NEXT PART

NB: Mianhae kalau FF nya pendek.. tapi Raesun sudah berusaha buat bikin ni FF. Tangan raesun smpaii capek.. tolong comment yaaa readers... biar kedepannya raesun bikin ff nya lebih bbaggus dari tolong juga Follow Twitter ku yaaa... **aku ****ELF**** Lohh **** Ingat itu.. hehehe*plakk**

Oh,ya jangan mengcopy paste ff ni yaa... PLEASE COMMENT ^^


End file.
